In playing the game of golf it is necessary that the player have all of his clubs at hand for convenient use. Conventionally this is accomplished by carrying the clubs, shaft down, in a golf bag which is carried by the golfer over his shoulder, on a cart which is hand-pulled, or on a mechanized cart. Regardless of how carried, the one club most frequently used and used on practically every hole, the putter, is the one most difficult to locate within the bag since it is the shortest club and, accordingly, the club which rests lowermost in the bag, nestled among the other clubs.
To improve the accessibility of clubs and to overcome the frustration of locating clubs within a golf bag, golf bags have been suggested having dividers or holders for the individual clubs. Note U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,597,870; 1,599,170; 2,128,546; 2,143,644; 2,521,573; 2,595,987; 3,503,518; 4,181,167, and 4,304,278. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,652 discloses an anchor clip for detachably mounting to the rim of a golf club bag for holding an individual club. In all instances the clubs individually held are positioned within the golf bag with the shaft downward. Accordingly, an individual club particularly the putter is still not as readily accessible as one would like. Although U.S. Pat. No. 2,621,799 discloses U-shaped collars for attachment to a golf bag for retaining golf clubs on the outside of the bag, this collar is relatively complex and can be effectively used only in combination with a bag carried on a hand-pulled golf cart in that the clubs when positioned in the holder extend beyond the bottom of the bag and, thus, would interfere with the use of other types of bags and carts.